deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nkstjoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate endings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Swg66 (Talk) 08:03, April 20, 2012 Alternate endings RE: 'Episode 2: Viking Vs Samurai' The viking, rather than discarding his shield, instead keeps it around his arm as he charges at the samurai. The samurai cannot seem to get around the shield and the viking keeps pushing him back. The samurai then goes in for a stab with his katana, which ends up going through the viking's shield. The samurai cannot seem to free his weapon from it and the viking then slashes at the samurai's arm with his long sword, wounding him. Afterwards, the viking stabs it into the stomache of the wounded samurai and charges him into the tree. After pulling the long sword out, the samurai falls to his knees, fatally wounded and unable to fight any further. The viking then swings his long sword and decapitates the samurai. The viking then roars as his beheaded opponent lies on the ground. 'Episode 3: Spartan Vs Ninja' After unleashing the black egg upon the spartan's eyes, blinding him, the ninja moves around the spartan so that he is out of his sight. The spartan, starting to recover from his condition, turns, trying to find his attacker. The ninja then slashes at the spartan's left arm with his ninjato, causing him to drop his shield. The spartan slashes at the ninja in retaliation, who barely misses it and then seemingly flees. The angered spartan comes running in the ninja's direction, once again not knowing where he has gone. The ninja then uses his blowgun and fires a dart, which hits the spartan's leg. This enrages the spartan further, who takes the dart from his leg and tosses it to the side and once again charges at the ninja. Before the spartan can reach him, the ninja prepares his shuriekens and rolls out of the way. Afterwards, he quickly aims and throws two of them at the spartan's legs, causing painful wounds, but not immobilizing him. The ninja then sees that he is cornered and cannot run to cover, so he allows the spartan to come at him, dodging and blocking his many swings. As the ninja reaches a wall and the spartan goes in for the kill, the ninja stops the blade with his ninjato. The spartan then begins to succumb to the poison in the dart and weakens, to which the ninja then uses to his advantage by kicking the spartan back. The spartans slashes, but the ninja blocks with his ninjato and swings it, knocking the short sword out of the spartan's hand. Before the spartan can retaliate, the ninja slashes at the spartan's leg, causing him to fall to the ground. As the spartan attempts to get back up, the ninja slashes his neck. After the spartan falls, the ninja runs. 'Episode 4: Pirate Vs Knight' After recovering from the blast of the blunderbuss, the knight prepares to go after the pirate, but first grabs his shield. As the pirate flees and then turns to see the knight in hot pursuit, he fires his flintlock pistols, none of which seem to do any damage or even phase the knight, due to his shield. As the knight charges at the pirate, he takes out his boarding axe and swings it at the knight's left shoulder, causing him to drop the shield. After knocking the pirate away and taking the axe out of his shoulder, he charges at him with his broadsword. The pirate, however, has an advantage in speed and easily outmanuevers the knight. He then kicks the knight, who then sees a halberd nearby. Before the knight can pick up the halberd, the pirate takes out another blunderbuss. He fires it, but it misfired, allowing the knight to pick up the halberd, swing it, knocking the blunderbuss away, and then stab it into the pirate's leg, causing him considerable pain. The pirate then pulls out his last flintlock and fires it at the knight's head, knocking him back. The pirate then grabs his cutlass and goes in for the kill, only to see the knight with broadsword and shield in hand. The pirate now cannot seem to make any offensive, with the shield getting in the way of his assault. After having the cutlass knocked out of his hand and being knocked to the ground by a bash of the shield, the pirate desperately grabs his blunderbuss and fires. The knight blocks it with his shield, preventing any serious damage to the pirate. He then places his foot on the pirate's chest, whom struggles to get himself free. The knight then stabs the broadsword into the pirate's neck. Afterwards, the knight kneels in prayer to God. 'Episode 5: Yakuza Vs Mafia' With all of their henchmen dead, the leader of both gangs approach each other in a small bar. The Yakuza leader takes out his sais and the Mafia leader takes out his stiletto and ice pick. The two attempt a knife fight, with the Yakuza disarming the Mafiaman quickly and then slashing his face. Afterwards, the Mafia leader retrieves his baseball bat and swings it, knocking the sais away. He swings it again, hitting the Yakuza leader in the side, knocking him to the ground. The Yakuza leader then quickly gets up, avoiding a swing, and then reaches behind a prohibition barrel. The Mafia leader swings once again, striking the barrel, as the Yakuza leader dodges and then retrieves his katana, still within its sheathe. The Mafia leader swings one final time, hitting the counter, and the Yakuza leader swings his katana, slashing the Mafia leader's side and causing him to let go of his bat. The Mafia leader then charges into him with his shoulder, causing him to drop the katana. The Mafia leader then begins punching at the Yakuza leader, with a few hits landing, but most of them blocked. Finally, the Yakuza leader stops one of the punches by grabbing onto the Mafia leader's arm, strikes him in the chest, the side, and the head, knocking him into a stool table. As the Mafia leader tries to get up, the Yakuza leader grabs onto his katana, charges quickly at the Mafia leader, and before he can evade, stabs him in the chest. After pulling the katana from his enemy, the Yakuza watches him fall onto his chair and his head hit the table. The Yakuza then sheathes his sword and leaves. 'Episode 10: SWAT Vs GSG9' The last GSG9 member looks into the SWAT vehicle in search for his enemy. The SWAT team member emerges from a truck, which the GSG9 member quickly realizes and turns around. The SWAT team member, being a far distance from the GSG9 member, fires his Benelli M4 at the GSG9 member's chest, who then falls. Since the GSG9 member is at a distance and in part thanks to his kevlar, he is not fatally harmed by the shots. As the SWAT member gets behind cover to reload, the GSG9 member grabs his Remington 870 and takes aim. When the SWAT member emerges and fires a shot from his Benelli, which misses, the GSG9 member fires his Remington, which blasts the SWAT member in the head, killing him instantly. The GSG9 member then looks over his fallen adversary. There's the content of the original page. -LeoLab 23:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: